


Worries | Story Story

by DeadlyNightShade7753



Category: Let the Past Be
Genre: Acceptance, LGBT+, Multi, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNightShade7753/pseuds/DeadlyNightShade7753
Summary: Besides being a sneak from a long chain of my stories upcoming, this was also both a piece I wanted to write for some time, and also a piece from my english class at school





	Worries | Story Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a BIG teaser from LTPB, which I'll be working on more on in the holidays.
> 
> The topic was relating to another topic we worked on, mine was 'coming out', and here is mine, subtle, I feel effective

She’d pondered and pondered about this moment, for days on end, weeks without brake, months of stress and deliberation. Pacing in her quiet room while her mother spoke in another room. Most likely arguing with the shows she watched about wrong answers, that made her smile.  
“Act cool…” The thought ran through her mind as she left the room, putting on a brave smile while she walked out to the living room. The large room with a decent television set, a cage for the pampered Cockatiel, a three seater sofa and two arm chairs. Though there was extra little bits and bobs around, they were forgettable things that were never of importance. Taking her seat beside the mother while resting her short hair’d head on the toned woman's lap, something she did often since being seven, the age she was when taken in by the family.  
Often she liked to lay and think over things, in silence, coming and resting for anywhere from five minutes, to a whole night of rest.  
Finally, she had decided to confront her guardians, swallowing her pride. Her mind scattered with the thoughts and fears of the reactions she’d receive. Were they going to be scared? Hurt her? How about throwing her out onto the street, or worse, back to the foster center...  
“Um…” She murmured softly, her frail and soft hands fidgeting with the cuffs of her green long sleeved shirt. Standing shy wearing a dark grey tuxedo vest, a darker shaded green tie resting between the two. Her worn pants the favourite of all her pairs, this clear by the stains and marks littering the soft and warm fabric. Her short cut hair a soft brown matching her shy eyes. The young woman only being around fifteen years, yet to find a love and be hurt by the outside world of opinions and acceptance.  
“Is there something wrong, Jacquilyn?” Another voice, a young but matured voice spoke. The foster mother resting against the sofa while tapping the seat next to her carefully. “Sit dear.” She too wore her hair short, a off white head band resting over her forehead, holding all but one piece of her fringe hanging free overtop of it. Her classic grey hoodie overtop the pale blue shirt, with a dark saturated blue skirt and stockings also in her person. Shoes unallowed in the home.  
“Jake…” Once seated by the foster mother, her words grew quieter, the normally bubbly and energetic tone now w hush whisper filled with fear. “Jake… Not… Jacquilyn mum…”  
The room went silent, the air cool from the winter's breeze. Not even the chatty bird spoke.  
“Jake’s a nice name. Jake Colden, or-”  
“Jake Makoto-Yumi…”  
“You want our names?” The mother sat astounded by the newest fact, resting her head against the back of the softa to think.  
“Yea- W-Wait, what? Y-You… Don’t mind...?” Jacquilyn’s eyes wide and mystified. “W-Why?”  
“You’re kidding right, sweetie?” Kerisan’s voice chucked with great kindness, her pale skin covered hand rubbing over her face, especially her eyes to clear them from any sleep remaining. “I, Kerisan Makoto, being phobic to a gender or sexuality related, that’s like your ma reading a speech in public~!”  
To that, a bitter and grumpy noise rang out from another room, the six foot tall woman walking in with a cloth and bwl in her hands; cleaning up the mess. Her long black hair draped freely over her shoulders, thick and dark shades of grey and green hoodie over her own body. A lazy day’s attire with the pants too.  
“Oh I love you, shut up already you mute~!” Mocking with great love to her wife, resting her pale hand against the side of her face, showing off the shinning ring that showed their unconditional love.  
“Jake, we’ll love you no matter what, gay, straight, trans, no matter.” Kerisan spoke with great honesty, placing her hands onto the child's. Holding them to her own heart, the beating strong. “Shadow, get yourself over here.”  
With a sarcastic roll of her eyes, the tall woman walked over to interlock her hands around the two others, holding two of her family close, with the small bird joining the group hug. Giving his acceptance to the young man by caressing his cheek with one of his own small wings.  
“You two are amazing… I could never wish for better parents.” The words from the newly found, filled with great joy and peace. Never having felt this at ease in their life before. “I shouldn’t of worried, they’re… Amazing.”

“We love you.”  
“I love you both.”


End file.
